Lucien Ylvsson
This Character Belongs To Rhea And Can Be Found Here. Please Note: This Page Is Under Construction. Líulfr Ylvsson (currently known a Lucien Ylvsson) is an Úlfhéðinn, an ancient Nose wolf shapeshifter. He is the son of Ylva and Foldvarðr, and the elder twin brother of Álfráðr Ylvsson. He was born in Northern Scandinavia during the Bronze Age. At a young age, his family and species were hunted down by humans and all killed. Upon his mother's death, he and his brother became the last Úlfhéðnar and Lucien swore that he would track and kill the hunters that murdered his family and their kin. He convinced his brother to take this path with him. It took him over two thousand years to complete his bloody oath. During that time, he created a new species, werewolves, and let them spread around the world. He continues to be the dominant species over them, but he has been forgotten by many of them. His brother, though disapproving of Lucien's plans often helped him by supplying information on various topics. Eventually though, Álfráðr, then called Adam, soon started to hate what his brother was doing. He tracked down the hunters that killed his family and told them of Lucien. The next full moon, they were ready for the attack and captured Lucien. He was held captive and tortured for over a decade before Lucien was able to convince a younger, inexperienced hunter to let his chains loose. Lucien tried finding his brother, but never did. Currently, Lucien doesn't know whether is twin is alive or not. He continued to hunt the ones that murdered his family and when there was one left, he turned him into a werewolf. Biography For thousands of years, the Úlfhéðnar race ruled the lands near the Baltic and Northern Seas. They were a small people, their numbers hardly ever exceeding two hundred, but they were a force to be reckoned with. They believed themselves to be Odin's special warriors and children of the great wolf god, Fenrir. For several hundred years, they mingled with the humans, offering their wisdom in times of need and strength in times of war, but times changed. The humans began to fear the Úlfhéðnar and what they were capable of. The human kings and queens organized hunting parties to hunt the wolf-warriors to extinction. In the first years of this betrayal, many Úlfhéðnar died. The remaining took to hiding in the north where no human dare go, and there they thrived. Though they no longer interacted with humans, the Úlfhéðnar were still at war on another front. Nearly three hundred yeas before, a Úlfhéðinn youth hunted and slaughtered a Berserker, bear shapeshifters and distant cousins to the wolf-warriors. Both being proud races, and both claiming to be of Odin's higher favor, the two races clashed. War started and would not end until a young she-wolf by the name of Ylva came the the throne. The War had taken both mother and father from Ylva when she was young. Seeing as her father was king and no other child was given to him, she was next in line for the throne. The wolf-warriors were ruled by the deceased Queen's brother until Ylva came of age. She took the throne determined to end the war as soon as she was able. After many long years of a talk of a treaty, the young queen finally put aside her pride and walked into Berserker territory defenseless in her human form. No other ruler had ever decided to do that. They deemed it as weak. She, however, sat down with the reigning bear-king and they hashed out a treaty. The next day, the Three Hundred Year War was declared over and the two races became friends once more. Early LIfe Only a year after the treaty was put into effect, Ylva married a handsome and strong wolf by the name of Foldvarðr and they soon had two sons - twins. Líulfr and Álfráðr, she named them. When they were barely out of their mother's arms, the Úlfhéðnar were visited by a man who came from beyond the sea to the south of their realm; a shaman he claimed be and his voice did shake with power, but also with fear. He gave no name that Líulfr would come to remember, but he did give them a stern warning: the humans had not forgotten of them and warriors who desired their pelts were coming to end the reign of the wolf-men. Ylva all but laughed. Having become confident and haughty after her success in ending the Three Hundred Year War with the Berserkers, she spurned the man and his words and tore him to pieces for his threatening words. Her councilors warned that her actions were unwise, for it might turn the Gods from their favor. In the times hat soon followed, many would indeed lay blame to the wolf-queen's feet for her folly... among Ylva herself. But how could anyone suspect that the brood of the wolf gods would indeed end like this? Before the solstice of the following winter, the hunters came, slipping past the sea and into the lands of the Úlfhéðnar under the dark cover of night. Had they met them in open battle, the wolf-warriors would have quick work of these men; but therein lay the advantage the hunters had over the wolf-men, for they knew not to face them directly. Instead, using trickery and deception, they picked the wolves off one by one, in a campaign of attrition that lasted for months on end and drove the Úlfhéðnar farther into the north, to what they thought was the safety of winter and the forests. Little did they know they were being systematically decimated and cornered along the mountainside; dispatched even as they fled, until only a handful remained out of nearly two hundred wolves. In the end, only the wolf-queen, her sons, and a handful of loyal men were left to face a host comprised of at least fifty or sixty hunters. Besieged from all but one flank, and with several bands of men closing in on her and her warriors, Ylva sent her sons to make the trip up north alone. With the help of another, Líulfr and Álfráðr were snuck past the lines of battle and sent to run away from their mother and the last of their kin with the promise that they would meet again when the threat passed. For days they did nothing but run, allowing themselves neither food nor rest and coming only to a stop when the last remaining ounce of energy they had left them. Once recovered, Líulfr and Álfráðr settled in a large area of woodland, half-covered with snow, surviving for weeks by hunting small game and sleeping in hovels made out of the hollowed-out roots of old trees. There they waited and waited, gaining strength and loosing patience with every passing day, until Líulfr could wait no longer and convinced his brother made the trip back down from the north. As they made their way back to what they believed would be their waiting mother, the wolf-princes never once wondered why they was yet to encounter a hunter or fellow wolf. They didn't even think to question why they hadn't been followed to the north; but upon arriving at the place they had last left the wolf-queen and her warriors, they found out why. The snowy plateau where they and their mother had parted ways was now a barren field littered with dead corpses; a spiral of dead men and wolves. At the center of which lay the only one they immediately recognized, the only one they cared about. A she-wolf lay in the middle of the clearing, white fur stained red with blood; their mother. Rushing to her tattered and bloodied remains, Líulfr fell to his knees and cried for what felt like days, mourning not only his mother but every single one of this fallen brethren. Álfráðr changed into a wolf and turned his head to the sky. Letting out a mournful howl, he cried to the Gods, asking why they had taken their mother from them. It was at the center of all this death that Líulfr swore to the Gods themselves that there would be no peace in his heart until he had claimed vengeance and the last living member of this host of hunters had been brought down by his own hand. Álfráðr, however, only wished to live like beasts in the forest until nature claimed them at their time. He was a soft wolf, never having harmed another and one that would take his own discomfort than to inconvenience another. Líulfr convinced his twin to follow his course of action, playing on his new found grief and sadness. The Father Of A New Race They remained in the north of the world for years and years, giving up the lands that were meant to be theirs by their birthright to the race of man, and from the shadow of the wilderness they watched them thrive, surviving like beasts for a lifetime or two, until the tribes had grown strong and the memory of their people, of the Úlfhéðnar, were but a bedtime story, a tale to be told around the campfires of old. During this time, the wolf-princes grew into men, grew into their power, and into their blood right. As one of the last living members of his line and his species, Líulfr took it as his duty to become the most powerful as well. And when he had this power at last, he waited for the birth of warriors worthy of his admiration, worthy of being called his brethren. From the budding tribes of the Norsemen, he picked out those whose appetite for bloodshed was as great as his own, lured them out of their villages with shows of power and in the darkness of the woodland, he offered them the bite. He turned them into half-breeds. Whereas the Úlfhéðnar were considered wolves who became men, LÍulfr's victims became men who could turn into wolves. These werewolves were used in time of war for the Úlfhéðnar, with no use for really anything else. They were simply tools for them. Álfráðr was strongly opposed to this plan, and more then once the two brothers got into physical fights concerning this, and most of the time, Líulfr won. He was stronger then his brother, having taken his grief from his mothers death and fueling it into what he became. Álfráðr, however, chose to simply follow his brother wherever he would go. He cared not for power like Líulfr did. He simply wished to run under the moon until his last days. The Hunt In the span of fifty years, Líulfr amassed a new host of werewolves that would have put his own species to shame and sent them down to scatter across Europe with a single objective: to find the surviving scions of the band of hunters that had struck down his mother and kin. Having but one clue to go on - the crest of the red stag that adorned the shields of their dead - Líulfr's agents scoured the lands for decades on end, fishing out what information there was on this house of hunters, but seldom did they come across anything worthy of Líulfr's attention. As time wore on and the answers he sought became more elusive, Líulfr gave a new directive to his agents: "multiply, make progeny, make new brethren." And so it was that Líulfr went from being the Alpha of one pack, to the packmaster of many alpha's themselves; a vast network of nightly hunters that spread across the known world like a spider's web, with Líulfr himself sitting on the throne in the center. Out of the thirst for vengeance, the boy had earned a power far greater than he'd intended, and he learned to use it well, earning himself the fear of many along the Old World and leaving behind his old Úlfhéðinn name to become Lucien the Red Terror - the epithet stemming from the red and bloodied fur of his wolf's coat. With the blood rage still coursing through his veins, never waning, never quenched, he eagerly met all those who would seek to challenge his power and struck them down without mercy, and thus becoming a force to be reckoned with; a living, breathing creature of nightmare and legend. Álfráðr, however, wanted nothing to do with his brothers plans for vengeance. He only stayed close to Líulfr for the sake that he was his brother and only companion in the world. He chose instead to devote himself to knowledge and education. Álfráðr followed his brother around the globe most of the time, and as Líulfr tracked his hunters, Álfráðr went to a library or school and learned all he could before they left again. Though he disapproved of his brother's actions, Álfráðr helped him most of the time when information was needed on varying subjects. Five hundred years into his reign, Lucien came across the first decedent of the house of hunters and made a true spectacle of his and his family's execution, hunting them down under the bloodied light of the full moon while giving himself over entirely to the rage that coursed through his blood. From this carnage others learned never to cross him lest they met the same fate as those misbegotten humans. Through the first family of hunters' descendents he found the next one not long after, rounding them up and had them a suffer great many of tortures before allowing them to meet their ends during a full moon in the same way. And thus began the systematic extermination of these human lineages that spanned throughout the following millennium and beyond, well into the modern days when the trail of the last of these bloodlines brought Lucien across the sea to the new country of America. He had their tracking down to a science by now, to the point where he would indulge in observing them from the shadows for years on end, even allowing them to procreate for the sake of ensuring his desire for their blood would remain sated in the future. The BETRAYAL It was as the years went on, that Álfráðr, now known as Adam, grew less and less tolerant of his brother's actions. He stopped helping him and even left Lucien for several decades at a time now. Adam argued that if Lucien kept going as he was, they were all going to die. Sooner or later someone would notice that all the members of the same family are being targeted and murdered. Lucien didn't listen to him, however. He was high off of his success, and that made him foolish. Seeing as his brother wouldn't listen, Adam went to the humans they were hunting and told them of his brother. The humans prepared and when Lucien went to attack them under the full moon, they were ready for the beast. With Adam's knowledge, they captured Lucien. He was stuck in an abandoned warehouse, bound with chains that not even he could break. The humans tortured him, bringing him to the brink of death and then letting him heal only to drag him inches towards death again. This continued for nearly a decade and at fist, Lucien had been resiliant; trying night and day to break free of his chains. But as years passed, Lucien started to give up. Eventually, no longer cared whether he lived or whether he died. He just wanted to escape from the pain that was delt to him every single day. It was when the humans saw that he was giving up did they tell him that it was his brother, Álfráðr, that sold him out. This reinvigorated Lucien with anger and loathing. He struggled against his chains again, but the did not break. The hunters laughed as they tortured him some more. It was a few days later that he met a female. She was staying with the hunters, seeing as her family was killed by vampires. She wanted revenge and sought out a group of hunters. She had stayed with them for nearly five years by now, learning everything she could about hunting the supernatural when they introduced her to Lucien. Her name was Emily Redmond. She was wary at first, having never seen another supernatural creature other then the ones that had murdered her family. She was hesitant, and Lucien picked that up. He played on her emotions, manipulated her and told her of his story. About how this band of hunters had destroyed everything he held dear. Emily, only being twenty-four years old and unsure about her position, melted into Lucien's palm. He used her to escape. Leave the chains unlocked, he said, And I will help you hunt down those who killed your family. Emily trusted him and left the shackles unlocked. Lucien was gone the moment night came. Lucien went back to where he last left his brother, but found the warehouse abandoned. It had, after all, been over ten years. His relationship with his brother broken, Lucien continued his hunting. He amassed a pack of twenty wolves to take out the warehouse where he had been tortured some months later. He killed everyone in there, but found his savior, Emily, was no where to be found. He then continued his hunt, and never saw Emily Redmond again. But all games must come to an end and so should this one, Lucien knew, so when the last living descendent of the hunters remained, he didn't strike him down, but instead turning him into one of his own; the last great offense to this malignant house whose actions had cost him his mother back in the forlorn days of his childhood. With his vengeance now complete and his bloody oath to the Gods fulfilled, the Red Terror began seeking something knew to earn his attention and keep in entertained. Modern Day Though tracking and killing hunters was his main focus for most of his life, Lucien made sure he would not fail as the world changed around him. He became wealthy, investing in stocks and becoming the owner of several small but powerful companies. As well as collecting priceless art and artifacts over the years. Buying and selling them for profit. He has several large estates all around the world as well as several cars, and jets to take him where he pleases. With his oath fulfilled, Lucien lives comfortable now. The last time he saw his brother was in 1789, a few days before he was captured. Lucien has tried tracking down Adam, but drew a dead end every time. He had no clue whether or not he's alive and though he yearns for his last bit of home, there is still a part of him that hates Adam for betraying him. Over the years, he has allowed himself to fade into the background. All of his original werewolves are dead and generations have passed. He had now become a bedtime story to his own creations. No one really knows who he is nor that he even exists. The werewolves have forgotten where they came from. He prefers it that way, actually. Better they don't know what is coming for them. Appearances Human Form Lucien is a handsome man who stands about 6'2" in height, and has a thin but muscular body. He has short brown hair, with hazel-brown eyes. His facial features are angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be in his late twenties or early thirties.. Lucien in the present day is consistently well-dressed. His wardrobe typically consists of a dress jacket, dress shoes, dress pants, shirt and sometimes a tie. This continues his trend of dressing well throughout the centuries. He used to wear more simplistic clothing, along with the other members in his pack. But ever since his mother died and he created the werewolves, it seems he upgraded his attire to clothing indicative of a nobleman. Lucien has also worn different hairstyles in keeping with the times. Wolf Form As a wolf, Lucien is about 10 feet in length, close to 6 feet high at the shoulder, has russet fur, and amber, intelligent eyes. He is huge, quiet as a shadow when he wants to be, as tall as a horse but much more muscular. He has dagger like incisors and a grisly snarl. This is his natural form and knows how to use it very well. His wolf form has inspired many legends. For example, the people in the British Isles call him the Black Shuck, and was named Amarok by the Inuit people. Personality A subject to the blood rage from the moment of his birth, Lucien his always been a warrior in both heart and spirit; but where the times of his youth saw a reckless, imprudent and beast-like predator of a fighter, the modern days have seen him grow into a well-tempered and seasoned artisan of war. Far from shy over the prospect of battle, Lucien will meet any and all challenges head-on, afraid of neither blood nor blemish and undeterred by the possibility of sustaining injury; quite the contrary, to meet an opponent that is capable of harming him would only excite the Alpha, making him reckless with shuddering anticipation. He loves a good fight, and those that would bring one to his household and invite him to partake in it almost always end up earning his last respect - more often than not posthumously. Standing the oldest and most powerful man in the world, Lucien expects nothing short of absolute respect and observance of his laws from the beings that undermine him. A man whose trust is always hard-earned, he will look unkindly even upon those that would seek to bestow upon him what he considers to be empty platitudes devoid of meaning. There is no show of loyalty that will earn a man Lucien's respect other than the boldest of actions. Only when one is willing to lay down their life for the Alpha, and comes close to doing so , will earn at least one shred of deference from him. Otherwise even the slightest show of defiance may incur his ire. A man who loves battle and bloodshed above many things, Lucien likes to make a spectacle out of smiting his enemies and those who find themselves out of his favor. So woe to those who would seek to cross him, for vengeance is one thing he relishes greatly. With a vast network wrought over the bets part over thousands of years and comprised of wolves that are fiercely loyal to their Alpha, not to mention variable masters in the art of unearthing secrets, it is safe to say that Lucien has eyes everywhere and there is nothing that escapes his purview. Mildly nobler toward his wolf brethren in particular than most other creatures, he nonetheless remains an unforgiving man, and betrayal is one transgression that should never go unpunished in his eyes. It is ill-advised to cross him, lest one wishes to bear witness to the darker side of his temper; that merciless rage that has seen many an enemy torn to shreds throughout the centuries of his long life. To take the Red Terror lightly is more than likely to be the last mistake a person will ever make – one that is seldom made, given his standing reputation. Species Ulfhéðnar (singular Úlfhéðinn) are creatures of Norse Mythology and Legend that have the ability of transforming into wolves. Characteristics Ulfhéðnar are the ultimate combination of wolves and humans. They believe themselves to be intelligent wolves with the ability to appear human. Under the full moon, they are forced to change into their wolf forms, called the blood rage, but can also shift anytime they wish. Powers & Abilities * Shapeshifting - Ulfhéðnar transform into gigantic wolves (average about 5 feet tall) when they wish. Under the full moon they go into what they call a blood rage, where they are forced into their wolf forms and loose their intelligence. * Infectious Bite - By biting a human, they turn them into a creature known as werewolves, though they were called half-breeds by the Ulfhéðnar and were considered inferior. They were used as tools, even when Lucien started using them, but over time they branched out and became an independent species, one well known today. * Half-Shift - Instead of fully transforming into a wolf, they can perform a half-shift. Teeth would sharpen into canines, and claws would grow into claws. Eyes would change color and the veins under them would become prominent. * Telepathy - Each wolf has the ability of telepathy, though it is a mild form. They cannot read your mind or discover secrtss you only wish to keep to yourself, but they can transmit their thoughts into the mind of another. This helped the Ulfhednar coordinate themselves during battle and helped communication between man and wolf. * Supernatural Strength, Speed, Stamina, Agility and Senses - All of these are much greater then any werewolf's and even a vampires. They can crush stone easily, move from place to place within seconds, not tire for hours when doing rigorous activity and perform incredible jumps and sprints easily. Ulfhéðnar are able to see, hear, feel and taste much better then a vampire. All of these grow more acute with age and experience. * Invulnerability and Regeneration - Ulfhéðnar cannot be killed by convenient means and weapons. To kill and Ulfhéðnar, you would either have to remove their heart, or decapitate them. They can regenerate all non-lethal damage and damage that would be fatal to humans. Cuts and bruises take seconds to heal while broken bones repair themselves within minutes. The more fatal the injuries, the longer it takes to heal. * Compulsion - In order to keep the werewolves in line, the Ulfhednar developed the ability of compulsion. While the werewolf is not forced against their will, they will have a strong inclination to do as they were told. This ability does not work on other species, and their compulsion (vampires) do not work on an Ulfhednar. Vulnerabilities * The Full Moon / Blood Rage - During the full moon, Ulfhéðnar are forced to shift into their wolf forms. They enter a state that they call a Blood Rage where they become nothing but a ferocious wolf until the sun rises. * The Colt (Supernatural) - It is unknown whether or not the Colt would kill an Ulfhéðnar, but seeing as the colt has the ability to kill almost anything, it is most likely a weakness to them. * Decapitation and Heart Removal - Either of these will kill an Ulfhéðnar. Trivia * The Slavic languages share a term for "werewolf" derived from a Common Slavic vlko-dlak "wolf-skin". Category:Males